ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Fight For Survival 2013
Card EMW World Women's Championship Bustice © vs. Megan Fox Traditional 5 vs. 5 Fight For Survival Elimination Tag Team Match Team Clardy (Quinton "Rampage" Jackson, Duke Nukem, Chuck Norris, Drew McIntyre & Tommy Vercetti) w/ Theo Clardy vs. Team Blitz (Blitz, Zangief, The Bayside Blondes (Zach Morris & AC Slater) & Hugo) w/ Kelly Kapowski Traditional 5 vs. 5 Fight For Survival Elimination Tag Team Match Team Blossom (Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Molly Holly & Juliet Starling) vs. Team Faith (Faith Lehane, Xena, Gabrielle, Olivia Munn & Buffy Summers) Traditional 5 vs. 5 Fight For Survival Elimination Tag Team Match Team Ganondorf (Ganondorf, Ken Shamrock, Spider-Man, "Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH & Peter Pan) vs. Team Shadow (Shadow The Hedgehog, Jason David Frank & Nintendo World Order ("Las Vegas" Link & Mario Brothers (Mario & Luigi)) Traditional 5 vs. 5 Fight For Survival Elimination Tag Team Match Team Carano (Gina Carano, Jessica Alba, Hilary Duff, Angelina Love & Kelly K. Blank) vs. Team Shaundi (Shaundi, The Dewynter Sisters, "The Future Legend" Melissa Anderson & Blaze Fielding) Traditional 5 vs. 5 Fight For Survival Elimination Tag Team Match Team Agent J (Agent J, Johnny Bravo, Jay Lethal & The Grove Street Gang) vs. Team Bond (James Bond, "The Trendkiller" Fozzie Osbourne, Zac Efron & The Wayans Brothers) FightForSurvival2K13TeamClardyvTeamBlitz.jpg FightForSurvival2K13EMWWorldWomensChampionship.jpg Results *1. Shadow and Ganondorf were eliminated via count-out after both brawled outside the ring and didn't get back in the ring after the referee's 10 count. *2. Before the match, Gina Carano told everyone that Angeline Love & Kelly K. Blank couldn't be here due to issues with their fights, but also told them that she found replacements for the match and those replacements were none other than Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Champions Torrie Wilson & Stacy Keibler. During the match, Shaundi got disqualified after continuing to beat up Keibler in the corner and refuses to answer to the referee's 5 count. *4. Faith was eliminated by Juliet Starling with a schoolgirl roll-up after Faith began to celebrate the fact that she eliminated Blossom, thinking that she won the match. After the match, Juliet celebrated at ringside as Faith was stunned by the fact that she lost the match for her team. *5. After AC Slater's elimination, Zangief and Blitz tried to exit through the barricade, but the entire Team Clardy dragged them back to the ring. After Zangief's elimination, Blitz realized that he is the last man left for his team and then he exits the ring and heads up the ramp to take the countout loss but then EMW General Manager Al Bundy arrives on the entrance stage sporting a neck brace. Bundy then took off the neck brace and then makes his way to the ring and Blitz is backing up, looking like he has seen a ghost. Bundy then grabs Blitz and sent him back to the ring. Afterwards, Blitz gets the Chuck Norris Kick from Norris that has Blitz stagger to McIntyre who hits Blitz with the Future Shock DDT. Vercetti then picks up Blitz and then hits Blitz with the locks in the Vice City Grip (Iron Claw) then he sends him to Duke Nukem who hits Blitz with a Nuke-lear Bomb and then Rampage hits Blitz with the Rampage Slam then pins Blitz for the three count. After the match, Team Clardy, Theo Clardy, Mike Gundy and Al Bundy celebrated in the ring and then Interim EMW General Manager Human Tornado joined them in the celebration. *6. The match originally ended with Referee Kim Winslow knocked down after the momentum from Fox's Rolling Hex Suplex sent Bustice colliding to Winslow. EMW Starlets Referee Karen Richardson would run into take Winslow's place and then Fox hits the second Rolling Hex Suplex but with a bridge but also both Starlets' shoulders were down as Karen counts Bustice's shoulders and Winslow counts Fox's shoulders. Afterwards, Richardson declares Fox the winner and new champ but Winslow declares Bustice the winner. Both Winslow and Richardson discussed what happens and then Winslow tells Buffer the official announcement. Then Buffer was going to announce that the match is a No Contest when EMW Owner Theo Clardy arrives at the entrance stage and announced the match will be restarted. After a couple of more minutes, Fox went for the Rolling Hex Suplex again but Bustice escapes and hits Fox with a Spin Kick then goes to the top rope and hits the Big Bust then pins Fox for the pinfall win. After the match, Fox grabs the EMW World Women's Championship then takes a good look at it, knowing that her record is all but gone then returns to the ring. Bustice looks at Fox and is prepared if Fox was going to hit her with the belt, but Fox presents the belt to Bustice and then the two hugged as the crowd cheered loudly. Fox then raises Bustice's hand and leaves as Bustice begins to celebrate in the ring and pyro explodes above the ring and confetti rains down on the ring as Bustice celebrates the win as the show concludes. Fight For Survival Tag Team Elimination Matches Traditional 5 vs. 5 Fight For Survival Tag Match Traditional 5 vs. 5 Fight For Survival Tag Match Traditional 5 vs. 5 Fight For Survival Tag Match Traditional 5 vs. 5 Fight For Survival Tag Match Traditional 5 vs. 5 Fight For Survival Tag Match Miscellaneous *Blitz gave his thoughts to Noah Antwiler about the destruction of Clardy's so-called "Team" and that this team will be on the same page. He told him that his team is ready because Zangief was preparing them for him. Antwiler stated him the last time that he left him alone with his team and Blitz know what he did, but also stated that this time was different. He then opened the door of Team Blitz's locker room to see Zangief, The Bayside Blondes, Hugo, Poison and Kelly Kapowski holding hands in a circle. They were chanting "I am bad! And that's good! I will never be good, and that's not bad! There's no one I'd rather be than me!" in front of Blitz. He then looked on and put his right hand on his face and told himself not again. The rest of Team Blitz looked on as Blitz then turns to Noah who looked at him trying not to laugh. He tells him to don't even think about it but then Blitz turned around and then sees Chad Johnson who looked at him and then looked over at Team Blitz and has a look of disgust and yells "CHILD, PLEASE!". Johnson leaves as Blitz looks on kinda embarrassed over what happened. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2013